


Masks, sleeping in and cookies

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Hakuno just takes Lanling’s mask to wear around the shadow boarder, I’ve been listening to the theme song of the Japanese version of a Chinese audio drama and it shows, M/M, gudako being gudako and starts freaking out about the chaos that happened in lostbelt 3, hakuno being like ‘error has occurred’ when yan calls lanling ‘Diànxià’ to much, hakuno thinks that she’ll sparkle like how lanling does in his NP, lanling hasn’t slept for the past 2 days! go to sleep lanling, lanling is able to finally sleep when yan plays the guqin, yan making sure that lanling has a panda plushie to sleep with when he leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: When lanling gives Hakuno his mask to wear around the shadow boarder, he leaves pouty and goes to yan to relax since he hasn’t been able to sleep for the past 2 days and tells yan to tell gudako and hakuno that he’s sorry for what the girls had to go through during lostbelt 3.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Masks, sleeping in and cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This takes place in Mokyo’s kairos fanfic/universe so go give her a bunch of love! 
> 
> I don’t know much about lostbelt 3 since lostbelt 1 just came out in NA. So I’m just imagining what lostbelt 3 is about from the trailer of lostbelt 3. 
> 
> And Dizi is a type of bamboo flute and Guqin is a plucked seven-string Chinese musical instrument and Erhu is a two stringed Chinese musical instruments.

“Um, lady Hakuno. May I please have my mask now.” Said Changgong with his hand stretched out in front of Hakuno indicating that he would like to have his mask back that Hakuno was holding in her hand.

“But you just gave it to me to try on Lanling.” Said Hakuno making the point by putting on the mask.

“I know what I said Lady Hakuno. But I would like to have my mask back.” Said Changgong as he stepped forward towards Hakuno and reached his hand out to grab his mask before Hakuno stepped back causing Changgong to trip a bit on his feet.

“How about I give you back your mask in 2 hours?” Said Hakuno as Changgong crossed his arms at Hakuno’s question.

“F-fine. I’ll let you play around with my mask.” Pouted Changgong as he gave into Hakuno’s ultimatum.

“You look kind of cute when you’re pouting Lanling.” Said Hakuno as Changgong felt Hakuno give him a heat pat.

Feeling his cheeks turn red from Hakuno’s statement, Changgong turned around to walk out of Hakuno’s room with a swish of his white robes.

“I’ll be back for my mask Lady Hakuno. If you need me, I’ll be in my room.” Said Changgong as he walked out of Hakuno’s room and towards his room that he shared with Yan Qing.

Once Changgong opened the door to his and Yan’s room, he saw Yan wearing one of his red robes sitting in the corner where they kept yan’s guqin, Dizi flute and his own Erhu and Dizi flute that they would play when they wanted to relax.

Walking over to where yan was, Changgong laid on the floor and put his head on yan’s lap to rest his head on.

“What’s wrong Diànxià? You look pouty.” Said Yan as he used his left hand to stroke Changgong’s hair while using his free hand to pluck one of the strings on the guqin.

“Lady Hakuno took my mask to wear around Chaldea and won’t give it back for 2 hours. That is why I’m pouty Yan.” Said Changgong as he started to feel his eyes get heavy with sleep.

“When was the last time that you had a good night sleep Sù?” Said Yan in a calming voice as Changgong felt Yan pull his hand away from his hair and started playing a song on the guqin.

“2 days ago. I haven’t been able to sleep for two days. Langzi, can you tell lady gudako and lady Hakuno that I’m sorry please?” yawned Changgong as he felt his eyes get more heavy with sleep.

“I’ll tell them for you Diànxià. For now rest.” Said Yan as Changgong saw Yan’s hand go over his eyes before he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching Changgong sleeping in his lap, Yan slowly picked up Changgong in his arms. Standing up, Yan walked over to the futon that was still laid out on the floor and gently placed Changgong in the futon covering him with the blanket and placing his head on the pillow before going over to a corner of their room where a few of the panda plushies are, picking up one of the plushies and walking back to Changgong and placing the plushie in Changgong’s arms.

Leaving a small kiss on Changgong’s head, Yan walked out of his and Changgong’s shared room and turned off the lights in the room so that Changgong can sleep before closing the door.

“Now, gudako and hakuno are probably in the kitchen making cookies.” Said Yan as he started walking to the kitchen.

After giving Goldolf a piece of his mind about how gudako and hakuno treat him, Changgong and the other servants like people instead of tools, he watches Goldolf run to the command room where Holmes was driving the shadow boarder.

Arriving in the kitchen, Yan saw gudako and hakuno, who was wearing Changgong’s mask on her head like a hat, sitting in front of the oven watching the cookies being baked.

“You know, I can still never get used to the shadow boarder being this big on the inside. Da Vinci out did herself.” Said Yan as he walked over to one of the bowls left on the kitchen counter and took a piece of leftover cookie dough and ate it.

“Hey yan, I heard from hakuno that lanling was pouty. Is he alright?” Asked gudako as yan watched gudako and hakuno stand up and start cleaning the kitchen.

“Sù’s fine. He’s taking a nap now since he wasn’t been able to sleep for the past 2 days.” Said Yan as he watched gudako stopped swiping the floor.

“Why hasn’t he been able to sleep?” Asked gudako with a bit of worry in her voice.

“Does it have something to do with the third lostbelt?” Asked Hakuno as Yan watched her eat a piece of leftover cookie dough with a straight face.

“A tiny bit. Even though Diànxià is proper human history’s version of himself and not the Diànxià from the third lostbelt, he still feels somewhat responsible for what that version of himself made you girls go through and wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry.” Said Yan as he sat down in one of the chairs by the kitchen counter.

“So what you’re saying is that lanling feels somewhat responsible for what his lostbelt version did, right?” Asked Hakuno for clarification as Yan watched as Hakuno looked like her brain was trying to load from the amount of times he called Changgong ‘Diànxià’.

“Yeah.” Nodding his head, yan watched as gudako took out the already done cookies from the oven and put them on the kitchen counter before going back to get the broom. 

“But if lanling from the lostbelt never chased us to that village, then we would have never been able to meet hobo teenage Yue and Lady Zheng! Like have you seen Yue fight! That boy was a badass with a sword including Lady Zheng!” Exclaimed gudako as she started using the broom like a sword making thrusting motions.

“g-gudako, you’re going to-“ before hakuno can finish her sentence, yan and hakuno watched as gudako hit the cookies that were cooling off with the broom causing the cookies to fall on the floor and break.  
“And I’m taking that.” Said yan as he got up from the chair and took the broom away from gudako and placed it against the chair he was sitting in earlier.

“At least we have more leftover cookie dough, so time to make more for us and lanling.” Said Hakuno as she started placing new cookie dough on a new baking sheet before placing the new batch of cookie dough into the oven.

Yan watched as hakuno and gudako started getting out other ingredients from the cabinets and putting them on the kitchen counter so that they can start to bake a cake for lanling as a way to tell him that they’re here for him whenever he wants to talk.

‘You girls are really something. Diànxià is lucky to have you girls as friends.’ Yan thought as he watched gudako and hakuno make a mess in the kitchen with a soft smile on his face before going over and helping the girls bake the cake much to gudako and hakuno’s protest even though he told them that it’ll be fine.


End file.
